When a vehicle is suddenly steered during running or the vehicle makes its way into a curve on a road in which a friction coefficient μ of a road surface grounded by a steered wheel (hereinafter, refer to “road surface μ”) is small, a side slip and a spin of the vehicle tend to be generated. Accordingly, in the vehicle in recent years, there is introduced a vehicle stability control system for preventing the side slip mentioned above or the like so as to improve a stability of a vehicle behavior.
However, in accordance with the vehicle stability control system mentioned above, the side slip or the like is inhibited from being generated, by controlling a brake force in each of the wheels. Accordingly, if the system is activated, an unexpected brake feeling is applied to a driver although the side slip or the like can be prevented, so that there is a problem that a fear of insecurity is applied to the driver.
The present invention is made for the purpose of solving the problem mentioned above, and an object of the present invention is to provide a steering apparatus which can improve a stability of a vehicle behavior without applying any fear of insecurity to the driver.